unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Noob Combo
The Noob Combo is a tactic which was started on Halo 2 and is still used today. It's when you use a Plasma pistol and long-range weapon together such as the; Carbine, battle rifle or pistol. (Although the Halo 2 Magnum is complete trash.) Advantages This tactic is highly effective - enemy shields are brought down by the sheer power of the Plasma pistol's blast! (Also known as the green apple), and then they are finished off by the a weapon that is usually scoped or effective at one shot enemies. Disadvantages The Noob Combo does have some drawbacks. Often the combo can affect the player's own team, instead of its intended target, the opposing team. Users of the Noob Combo may find that their team doesn't appreciate their tactics, resulting in team-killing or quitting. To counter this, Noob-Combo users often move in packs (or "clans") of 4-6, ensuring that their tactics are appreciated. Note: Every time you use the noob combo your penis shrinks by ten percent. The equation is s=c-(x.10ft). Where s equals it's new size, c equals the original size, and x is the amount of times you used the combo. (What about female gamers? If they do not have a penis, does it mean that they can spam the noob combo?) If you fell off the chair and started sucking your thumb didn't understand that your most likely to young to be on this site. Counter-Measures Clans have distinctive calls - they are easily noticed in pre-game lobbies - the experienced gamer must listen out for the unmistakable calls of pre-pubescents giving death-threats to adults. Upon hearing the cry of the clan, the player has two options - fight or flight. They can either run, quitting the game before it starts, although this is considered dishonorable and may lead to negative feedback. The alternate is to fight the clan by mimicking their tactics. When the clan attacks you by insulting your gaming skills, defend yourself by making a "your momma" joke. This can often leave the Noob speechless for several seconds, giving the player the chance to actually play the game. When the noobiness of the noob combo gets out of control, it is adviseable to wear some head protection. But some adventerous players find it a disgrace to their self esteem and counter-attack by becoming a noob themselves. As described by the Newton's law of noobiness, two noobs cant stay in together for even a short period of time and their awesomeness in nooby arts causes blackholes to appear in space and rip apart the universe. (Well actually, nothing that awesome could come from n00bs. What really happens is that each one's lack of personality creates a vacuum similar to a black hole but on a much smaller level. Each n00b is then pulled into the other by this force, and an infinite loop develops.) Related Articles *Newb *Plasma Pistol Category:Weapons Category:Shit people complain about Category:Epic Shit Category:Proof that grunts are epic. Category:Helping noobs understand stuff Category:Noob stuff Category:Noob Types Category:Noob Category:Idiots